Horrible Miracles
by Demetria912
Summary: Taang! Sometimes things couldn't go more wrong. Epilogue up.
1. Horrible Miracles

**A/N- Well, for now this is a one-shot. I might expand this after I finish Heart Filled Passion.**

**Enjoy!**

The cold rain fiercely pounded down on Toph's back as she cried into Aang's chest. The thunder rolled above them, but Toph hardly noticed it. She was crying too hard. She could feel Aang's tears hitting her face as well.

"Toph, I'm so sorry. I tried, I really, truly did. But they won't listen to me," he said solemnly.

"But you're the Avatar! Surly you can do something!" she begged as another roll of thunder boomed above them.

"They won't listen to me. No matter what I said," he said as he cried some more.

More sobs escaped her throat. "Why me?"

Aang, not knowing what to say, just held her tighter, knowing it was one of the last times he would be able to do so intimately.

The rain pounded even harder on their backs. Toph could feel the dirt beneath her bare toes turning into mud.

The wind was picking up as well. It was so strong; it literally blew Toph's hair from its bun. The long, raven locks swirled around her and Aang.

"Toph, I don't want to sound insensitive, but you should calm down a little. It's not good for you right now," he told her, stroking her hair soothingly.

"How can I calm down when everything is taking a nose dive?" she asked weakly.

"Toph, we knew this was a possibility because of your family's wealth," he whispered sadly.

"But I was always so sure you would get me out of it," Toph said.

"They wouldn't listen to reason. I told them all I could to change their minds. They didn't care. They even said it was bad," he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"How can it be bad that we love each other?" she pleaded.

"Because I'm the Avatar. They said that I shouldn't love anyone more than anyone else," he choked out.

Toph let out another sob as more thunder rolled on above their heads.

Aang lifted his hand and tilted her head upwards. "Toph, don't ever think that those people will stop me from loving you more than anything in the world. You…" he started off before moving his hand from her face to her lower stomach, "and the baby will always be first in my heart."

She gave him a weak smile.

"But what about after this arranged marriage? How can it be then?" she asked.

He looked down at her, and thought back to a couple days ago when he found out Toph was pregnant with the first child of an Avatar. He had been stunned at first, but had gotten over it quickly. He had picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, kissing her lips before lifting her up higher to kiss her stomach. Surprisingly, Toph had not been mad about the fact that Aang had picked her up, for she was too happy herself to care.

Then things had taken a turn of the worst when Aang had been told that Toph had an arranged marriage to Hann of the Northern Water Tribe, to unify the nations. But the thing was, she and Aang was madly in love, hence their baby that was soon to come.

The good news that had filled their hearts with pure joy, was now clouded over by the worst news possible.

"Toph, no matter what, I will always love you and our baby," he soothed.

Toph was silent for a while.

"I love you too Aang. And our baby," she said putting her hand over his, which was still on her stomach.

They both looked up at the same time, and they kissed, for possibly the last time.

The rain continued to pour down on them, but they hardly noticed it as they kissed, with tears streaming down their face.

It's a horrible miracle how things so great can turn out so bad.

**A/N- Hope ya'll liked it. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N- Well, I finally was able to continue this. This is the end though, so don't expect more. **

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue::**

Toph sat in the room she shared with Hann. She was sitting on the rim of the window overlooking the vast garden space below her. She couldn't see the garden, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. She could smell the fresh blossoms of spring and it made her cry. Spring was the season when she had met Aang, and that made her all the more sad, thinking about him. He was off somewhere else, probably dealing with some trivial squabble that only the Avatar could solve.

She heard a soft whimper from behind her. It was one of the twins, the twins that belonged to her and Aang. It had been a year since she had found out that she was to be married to Hann, and nothing was any better. As she walked to her baby's crib, she thought about her relationship with the man she was forced to marry. He didn't even like her all that much. He was hardly ever home, like now, though Toph couldn't care less about that. But his reason for leaving this time wasn't his usual; it was to his own plan into action.

A little while ago, they had found out that the twins were both Air benders, and Hann wasn't having any of that. He had decided n his own that they would replace them with some other pair of twins that he had sired with another girl. Toph would lose her real babies and have to raise others. She wept openly about that. She had tried to contact Aang soon after so that he could take the twins without Hann's knowing, but she couldn't reach him.

Toph picked up her baby boy from his crib and held him close. She didn't know what she was going to do. She rocked him back and forth as he cried softly in her arms. Suddenly, there was a knock. It opened and a woman stepped through…

… Toph wept openly and loudly. She didn't care if anyone saw her. Her babies were gone and were now replaced with some others. Her only happiness was gone. She had tried to fight for her babies, but all the people had somehow gotten the better of her and she had lost. It was one of the few battles she had ever lost, and it had cost her greatly.

Days went by without her knowing what became of the twins. Everyone was starting to notice her depression, and it worried them greatly. She hardly ever went to see the other babies, for she didn't really care about them. People were starting to call her a bad mother, but she didn't care what others thought of her.

She had actually thought about ending her pain and misery, until she got a letter from Aang. All it had said was begged her to not do anything stupid. She guessed her previous thought had been stupid, so she crushed her thoughts.

Months after months she would get the same thing, a letter from Aang begging her to not do anything she would regret. Once she wrote back asking why she shouldn't, when nothing was going right. He replied with, 'There's always a light, even in the darkest times.'

So she waited…

Year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

After year…

That's how long she waited. Ten years, before she found her light.

The twenty-six year old received a letter from Aang that invited her to come and visit him at the Southern Air Temple.

She arrived there when she said she would, and Aang could see that she was stilled depressed. He went up to greet her, hugging her, but only getting a weak hug in return.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her happily. She looked at him dully as he pulled her into the Temple.

Then her heart picked up to pace she hadn't felt in ten years. She felt light footsteps that weren't Aang's. He saw her face.

"Recognize that?" he asked happily. The light footsteps came running towards them.

"Mommy!" two little voices called out to her. She whirled around to face her twins, because she knew those footsteps anywhere. She engulfed them in a hug as she cried tears of joy. She was going to kill Aang for not telling her about this earlier, but she loved him even more now.

Aang watched the beautiful woman he loved practically crush her own children in a hug. Suddenly, her small hand grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him down next to her. He leaned in closer to her. "I love you Toph."

She only cried more.

**A/N: The part where I stopped and then restarted again is where I was unable to write that. I started to, but it was just so sad. It actually hurt to write. I hope you liked this. Please review!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
